First Day of Collage
by TheCullenFamily-.BE.AJ.ER.CE
Summary: All the cullens are going to DartMouth and carslie and esme are the doctor and nures and all the cullens and bella are vampires and please bear with me this was a dream on friday night and its kind of good i guess just please tell me what you thank REVIEW


Give me a chance with this I had a dream and this is what it was its pretty cool but I want to know what you think about it so bear with me it was a dream remember that ok here's the summary.

Summary so all the Cullen's are going to college and Carlisle and Esme are the doctor and nurse at the collage and the Cullen's are the students there but you need to read it to find out more.

**Bella's POV**

So while I was getting me and Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie's registration forms for Dartmouth they were trying to figure out what classes to take I was taking biology with Edward of course and art Emmett was trying out for the wrestling team here and Alice is taking a fashion class figures.

I almost forgot to say were all vampires Jasper still has no control I am the same but what's cool is our minds are connected cause we all have the power of mind reading but Edward still can't read my mind we don't know why but everyone else can so he can tell what I am thanking still like Alice can read my mind and Edward can read her mind and that's how.

But I almost forgot to tell about myself my name is Isabella Marie swan but I like Bella and I am engaged to Edward Cullen and Alice is with Jasper and Emmett is with Rosalie and I have chocolate brown eyes with brown hair I am like 5''1'and that's about it about me.

**Edward's POV**

While my Bella was getting our registration forms for her and my family we were trying to figure out with classes to take I was taking biology with my love and music I play the guitar and piano Emmett of cource was going for the wrestling team and the football team Alice was taking a fashion class.

Well I guess I will tell about myself I am Edward Masen Cullen I have golden eyes which were green before i was changed and I am 5''6' I have bronze hair and I am engaged to my Bella, Alice won't stop try to plan our wedding but I keep telling her we won't small wedding she got her way by Bella.

I forget to say that we are all vampires Jasper Is a little bit more controlling sense Bella's vampire to but he is not perfect and I weird thing is that I still can't read my Bella's mind but we all have the power to read minds so I can just read Alice's mind and see what Bella's thinking so that's good.

**Bella's POV**

When I got the forms I looked over to see what the rest were doing and of couse Alice was bouncing up and down like she just won she lottery Rosalie was fixing her makeup Jasper looked tense for some reason I have felt bad for him for a while Emmett had his arm around Rosalie and Edward was looking at me with the crooked smile that I loved and adored so while I was walking over to them I heard Edwards thoughts talking to me '**is everything ok love' **he thought with concern and I thought to Alice to tell Edward '**yes but I will need help with the from and I love you '** I hadn't had much time with Edward lately and I wish I did cause I loved him with all my being.

**Alice's POV**

I hope we all have a good time here and I hope Jasper has a good time to I looked at Jasper and he looked tense for some reason so I taped him in the shoulder and said "what wrong you look tense" I said in concern then I heard Edward think '**is everything ok love' **he must have said that to Bells cause next thing I heard was to tell Edward '**yes but I will need help with the from and I love you '** and I did then Jasper answered my question "it is all the humans here it's hard to keep control" that's when I said " do you want to go to Carlisle and Esme in the nurses office just to see what they think we should do or can you handle it" then I heard Edward thank **'ok love I will be right there ' **he was in 5 seconds he was in human speed cause of all the humans there then Jasper said **"ok if you think it will help" **then I said to everyone "**hey I am going to see Carlisle and Esme to see if they know anything we can do to help Jasper"**then they said **"ok whatever you have to do just meat us at our dorm room #33"** then we went to Carslie and Esme's room to talk to them.

**Edward's POV**

My Bella was walking bake when Alice and said that she and Jasper needed to go see carslie and esme and when Bella got back she said **"were are they going" **I said**" to see carslie and esme jasper Is having trouble controlling"** she just nodded and handed us our forms to fill out she wanted my help with hers and when we got done she took them but I said **"****I will take them love"** when I got back from taking to forms Alice and Jasper were back they were telling us what carslie and esme said which was Alice said they said to **"to try his best to hold his breath when no humans are watching him and that we all would help him with this".**

Then we got our room keys and roommates good thing Emmett and Jasper were in my room that has only three people in it then good thing my Bella, Alice and Rosalie are in the same room I wish me and Bella could have room Emmett and Rosalie could have room Alice and Jasper cold have a room but at least three guys and the three girls are together not separated I just love my Bella.

**Jasper's POV**

When we go back Alice told everyone what happen then some weird kid with spiked hair can over with two girls one with brown hair the other with brownish blonde hair I knew this was not going to be good so I thought it to everyone to stay calm and everyone did but me I was freaking out cause the one with brownish blonde hair had a cut on her arm and blood was streaming down her forearm she had a rag holding the blood in she must be going to carslie and esme I still didn't know how he kept him control I know years and years of practice but I was about two years old and had the control of a month old vampire and I was so glad she was gone before my instincts kicked in.

By what I heard the boy was mike and the girl was Angela and the girl with the blood was Jessica then I heard a thought it was Edward and Emmett asking if I was ok cause of all the blood and I said I didn't know.

**Alice's POV**

When we finally got to our room we had to say bye Edward Emmett and Jasper I would miss them but good thing carslie made us a web cam monitor to talk to each other there are three of them one in our room one in the guys room and one in carslie and esme room that is cool and I love him for that I thank of carslie as a dad to and I also miss my human life not much though.

**Edward's POV**

I am so glad carslie and esme made us three web cam monitors so we can talk to our family when were in our room there are three of them one in our room one in the girls room and one in carslie and esme room I have got to thank him for this cause if I had to go an hour without seeing my Bella I would die.

I didn't want to say good bye to my love but it was lights out but we had the web cam to talk we all talked for about a hour about what to do tomorrow.

**EDWARD=**BIOLOGY-MUSIC

**BELLA=**BIOLOGY-ART

**ALICE=**FASHION-ART

**JASPER=**ART-CREATIVE WRITING

**ROSALIE=**DRAMA-ART

**EMMETT=**FOOTBALL- WRESTLING TEAM

**Carslie's POV**

While I was waiting for the rest of the family to find out about the present I left them I made them a web cam monitor system so they can talk back an fourth to each other cause I know Edward and Bella can't be away from each other for half an hour without see each other I can't stay away from my love esme that's why we are the doctor and nurse here were they go.

Esme came over to where I was and said **"what are you waiting for" **she sounded confused I said **"****waiting for the kids to come on"**looking at the web cam monitor she patted my shoulder and said **"you know they will get on cause Edward and Bella can't stay away from each other for long you know and the others can't either" **and then I said **"I know"** and kissed her passionately and we then heard a beep it was the kids they were coming on esme knew they would.

I turned on the monitor and the two screens were on their they sat on the right the girls Bella, Alice and Rosalie and on the left the guys Edward, Emmett and Jasper they were kind of smiling not really a normal smile really first one to speak was Alice and she was the one bouncing up and down then she said **"hi how's it going thank you for the gift" **then I said **"****good and you have you decided the classes your taking" **then Alice said **"yes Bella's taking biology and art I am taking fashion and art with Bella and Rosalie and Rosalie's taking drama and art" **then Edward stared**yes I am taking biology and music and Emmett is taking football and wrestling team and Jasper Is taking art and creative writing" **then I said** "****so do any of you have any classes together" **then Alice said "**yes Bella and Edward have biology together and then Bella me and Rosalie have art together other than that no" **then I said **"ok well what are you going to do for the night have you hunted yet " **then they said** "****no not yet we can't find the right moment****" **then I said** "****how's jasper is he in control Edward don't let him go to long well I have a patent so you can talk to each other but I have to go bye" **then they said** "ok by tell esme bye for us all ok and yes he is" **then I said **"ok bye"**

**Bella's POV**

Since I can't sleep and don't sleep I don't know what to do for the night I will need to hunt soon not as soon as Jasper but as soon as Edward or Alice and that is soon cause Jasper needs to hunt already and my throat burns to **"****when are you going to hunt"** I asked Alice she said **"soon my throat is starting to burn do you need to**" I nodded then she asked the boys **"Jasper how are you I mean the thirst and Edward and Emmett are you to okay me and Bella have to go soon" **then Jasper said** "I have to go today or tomorrow Edward how are you" **then Edward said** "I can go when Bella goes Rosalie how are you" then Rosalie said "I can go with Alice and Jasper Emmett how are you**" then Emmett said** "I will go with Rosalie" then Edward said well who is going tonight or we can go in shifts" **I just love the why Edward talks and his crooked smile he smiles then Alice said** "why don't Jasper, Alice and Rosalie go then if we get back before morning Edward, Bella and Emmett can go but if we don't get back tomorrow ok" **then they said** "that's fine go head we will tell carslie and esme they can go to" **then Jasper, Alice and Rosalie left we called carslie and esme on the monitor carslie was with a patent so we talked to esme. When Alice, Jasper and Rosalie got back me Edward and Emmett went I missed Edward so much when we got to the woods I looked for Edward I couldn't find him I turned around and found him hanging on a branch so when I turned around his lips meet mine and he pulled me up on to the branch and next thing I knew we were on the ground Emmett pushed us off the branch and was standing where Edward was upside down laughing at us Edward got up and tackled him down to the ground laughing I was sitting here giggling at them then they both came over and looked at each other and apparently forgot I could read their minds to and they both thought **"****tickle her to death"** they both thought and I was not quick enough and I was laughing uncontrolling I wanted to stop so I said **"stop Edward " **he just ignored me** "stop Emmett**" he did like Edward just ignored me I was still laughing I tried my thoughts I thought** "please Edward stop I love you " **Emmett used his thoughts to he used it aguist me he thought to Edward **"don't Edward don't fall for it bro she knows you will" "Edward I am going to die of laughing stop"** and I did but I was tired of laughing I had an idea i would fake fainting and when they thought it was real I would turn on Emmett and put him in a head lock Edward I would get him back latter so I started my plan I stopped laughing and fainted,

**Edward's POV**

I and Emmett were tickling Bella to death and she thought to me **"stop Edward" **I didn't I was having too much fun the n the said** "stop Emmett**" he didn't stop either he must be having too much fun to then she thought** "please Edward stop I love you " **that's when I was about to stop she had said I love you to me I didn't want to put her though laughing this much if she didn't want to the Emmett said** "don't Edward don't fall for it bro she knows you will" **he was right but maybe he wasn't then she said** "Edward I am going to die of laughing stop" **I didn't want my love to die but she also knew I would stop if she said that and I didn't stop tickling her she just kept laughing then next thing I knew she stopped laughing I stared to worry but I thought "**what just happen" **I said to Emmett he said** "you just killed you girlfriends soon to be your wife" **then I said** "No no come on Bella come don't leave me love I should have listened to you love I love you come back to us please" **then next thing I knew Emmett was in ahead lock by Bella my Bella who was alive she said** "are you going to do that again" **then Emmett said** "no but will do this" **then did a reverse head lock on my Bella my Bella I couldn't let him do that to her I tackled him to the ground and laughed at him I got up and we hugged each other and looked at Bella she just laughed and shock her head like no more tickling me and I obeyed her and hug her she kissed me on the lips and said **"we should hunt and hurry" **she nodded and we hunted.

When we got done hunting it was almost morning so we had to hurry up to our rooms we cut on the monitors to say good morning and then we meet outside the door and I wanted to see Bella and jasper wanted to see Alice and Rosalie wanted to see Emmett I just glad I had Bella in my first class biology but she didn't have music but she had Alice and Rosalie to.

After biology Bella went to art and I went to music I was jealous of Alice and Rosalie because they got to have art with Bella and share a room with Bella and I just get lunch and biology I wish I had more time with her after biology was lunch we didn't eat anything one because we are not humans we are vampires blood drinking vampires' we are nothing but monsters in this small world we call earth in forks Washington at Dartmouth.

**Bella's POV**

I was at art and we had to make something for someone you love I picked Edward and we got to make a card made of anything you can find in the room I picked wood and I put on their why I loved him I will not show him this till later I hope he loves it Alice made one for jasper made of yarn and Rosalie made it for Emmett out of yarn to.

**Edward's POV**

After school Bella wanted to talk to me in the woods just like when I was leaving her I hope she is not still mad about last night in the woods with her and Emmett she might not want me anymore I still love her though does she not want me. Well I will figure it out soon when we were in the woods after school she said "**I want to talk to you" **I said **"I know what about" **she said** "in art" **I said** "yeah" **she said** "we had to make something for someone we " **I said** "yeah" "LOVE and I picked you" **thank god that's it I sighed and said** "thank god" **she said** "what do you mean" **I said** "I thought you were going to dump me" she said "why would I do that silly" **I said** "cause like when I left you you were just acting like I did to you" **she said I would never silly and she ran over and kissed me and gave me a hug I picked her up and kissed her then we went back to the campus and to our rooms.

**_please review_**


End file.
